Luchia ¿Amor imposible?
by MichelleHitTheLights
Summary: Conoce a Luchia, la hija de Hinata y Kiba. En su nueva secundaria todo sera diferente...
1. Luchia ¿Amor imposible? capitulo 1

** HOLA! e.e soy Michelle. La historia**** esta basada en una canción ._. la de "You belong with" me de Taylor Swift :D del video saque lo de el cartel e_e y tambien agregue a la poción un poco de MI MENTE SICOPATA! WUAJAJA cof cof perdón ._. e.e **

**Aquí esta o que significa cada tipo de letra**

_**Cursiva – canción**_

**Subrayado – pensamientos**

**Algunos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Hayato Date**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Comenzaba el otoño con una temperatura agradable. Era el primer dia de clases y una chica de cabello liso, algo corto y castaño con ojos grandes y grises. Hija de Kiba y Hinata, su nombre era Luchia y tenia 13 años

Luchia entro a la escuela viendo como era. Muy diferente a la que antes asistia, habia casilleros y las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco. Fue directo al casillero que le asignaron y miro su horario escolar. Inmediatamente sonó la campana de la primera hora y entre empujones y gente a monton llego a su salon, donde ya todos estaba en sus asientos asignados. Luchia entro mirando su salon. Era muy grande y solo habia un lugar donde ella se podia sentar, las paredes eran blancas y habia unas ventanas con el barandal pintado de verde oscuro. El maestro ya estaba ahi.

—¿Quien es ella?—Le pregunto una chica a una compañera de su salon

—Seguro es nueva...—Murmuro un muchacho

—¡Que feo cabello tiene!—Exclamo otra persona

Luchia escucho como hablaban de ella y se sintio mal, pero recordo las palabras de su padre... _"Que no te hagan sentir mal con sus criticas. Recuerda: Quien me critica me hace valioso". _De repente ella, aun parada sintio como alguien le tomaba del hombro, era el prfesor sonriendole.

—¿Tu eres Luchia, la alumna nueva?— Le pregunto cortezmente

— Si, mucho gusto...

—Igualmente, pero ¿Se podria presentar a la clase, por favor?

Luchia, algo nerviosa vio a la clase que no se perdia el chisme de la alumna nueva. Ella volteo a ve a sus nuevos compañeros y dijo

—Hola, soy Luchia espero hacer buenos amigos aquí—Dijo sonriente y nerviosa

—Muy bien, espero que la traten bien—Dijo el profesor—sientese en ese lugar...—señalo a Luchia el ultimo lugar que habia en la clase, quedaba cerca del profesor

A lado estaba un alumno que le pareció muy lindo y ella se le quedo mirando unos segundos… embobada...Pasan lista, habia nombres muy raros y otros parecidos. Algunos apellidos que ella ya habia escuchado antes.

—Alioth Uchiha —Dijo el profesor pasando lista

—Presente...—Dijo el chico que estaba al lado de Luchia, el mismo que le parecia 'muy lindo'

—Que lindo nombre tienes...—Dijo Luchia de repente sin darse cuenta, cuando supo lo que hacia penso "¡Lo arruine!"

—Gracias...—Dijo Alioth mirando a Luchia

—Me llamo Luchia...

Pero no contesta Alioth... al lado de el esta su novia, Tomoyo Tatsu y ella se dio cuenta de que Luchia se le queda mirando un poco enamorada a Alioth

Las clases pasaron muy rápido y llego el receso...

Tomoyo estaba decidida a enfrentar a Luchia, a pesar de que fuera nueva. Luchia estaba tranquila, sola comiendo su almuerzo viendo hacia la nada y perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que Tomoyo la saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Porque veías tanto a mi novio?—Le pregunto Tomoyo groseramente

—¿Tu novio? Digo, ¡Tu novio! es decir... no lo veía a el... veía a una pared muy bonita...era blanca

—No te metas con el...—Le advirtio y se le acerco a Luchia—Porque te ira muy mal...

Después, se fue dejando a Luchia de nuevo, en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>No esta interesante lo se... e.e pero de todos modos esperen el siguiente capitulo :D<strong>

**Gracias por leer n_n y que pasen FELIZ NAVIDAD! y Año nuevo tambien**


	2. Luchia ¿Amor imposible? capitulo 2

**HOLA! Bueno, ._. aquí esta el segundo capitulo de Luchia: ¿Amor imposible?  
><strong>

**Algunos personajes no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto y Hayato Date**.**

* * *

><p>A la hora de la salida Luchia iba muy feliz… bueno, no tanto por lo de Tomoyo. Llegando a su casa se encerró en su cuarto…<p>

Entre suspiros Luchia pensaba: "Ah.. Que lindo es Alioth, aunque ni me conoce..."

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre, Hinata, quien entro a su cuarto sin pensar en tocar la puerta. Noto que Luchia estaba muy perdida en lo suyo...

—¿Porque tan pensativa?

—Es que... hoy me acabo de enamorar—Confeso nerviosa Luchia sin dificultad, era su madre y confiaba en ella

—Ah, ¿Si? ¿Y de quien?—Pregunto Hinata emocionada

—De un compañero llamado Alioth... pero el tiene novia y creo ni le intereso...

— Mmm… no te preocupes, el vera tu interior y vera que tienes un gran corazón—Dijo sonriente

— ¡Gracias mama!—Agradeció Luchia feliz y la abrazo

Al otro día…

Luchia se sienta en el mismo lugar de día anterior cerca de Alioth… Decidida a hablarle

—¡Hola!—Saludo sonriente Luchia a Alioth

— ¿Te conozco?—Pregunto desinteresado

—S-si ayer nos hablamos

—Pues... hola...

Ese día fue un poco divertido, ya que estaban organizando un convivio para el día del padre y se organizaban en pareja. Luchia tuvo muy buena suerte, le toco justamente con Alioth

"Tengo buena suerte"" Pensó Luchia

Todo iba muy bien en el día. Pareja para el convivo perfecto... a pesar de que fue asignada. No tuvo con quien hablar durante el receso, pero estuvo bien... pero a la salida Luchia va por el camino de piedras de su colegio hacia la salida cuando de repente ve a "Alioth" y Tomoyo besándose… a ella le cambia la cara. sintió un pellizco en el corazón y le corre una lagrima por su mejilla. Salió corriendo… pero...

Luchia, para poder salir tenia que pasar alrededor de ellos y nota algo que la dejo congelada...

—¿¡Toya!—Se sorprendió Luchia... ¡No era Alioth, era el primo de Luchia, Toya!

Toya es el primo de luchia, hijo de Neji y Tenten

—¿¡Que haces aquí?—Fue lo único que pudo decir Toya al ver a Luchia...

* * *

><p><strong>aquí<strong>** termina el segundo capitulo n_n espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier comentario es bienvenido si es para felicitar gracias! Y si solo es para decir que me salio mal o bien gracias! Asi puedo mejorar mis demás fic's :D FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!  
><strong>


End file.
